


We Need A Dog.

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dogs n stuff, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: Tyler wants a dog. Josh gets an idea ;);)





	

"We should get a dog" Tyler states one morning.

He's currently wrapped in his boyfriend's arms on a Sunday, having just had the best morning sex of his entire 26 years of life and now he wants a dog.

Tyler and Josh had been living together for five years and have been dating for three. During those five years Tyler has never wanted something more. Dogs were awesome man! He would kill for a dog. Especially a dog with Josh. He's in love with him! They're practically married and someday Tyler hopes to actually be Mr Tyler Dun (but one thing at time let's focus on a dog right now).

"Really?" Josh chuckles. He knows how obsessed Tyler is with the thought of getting a dog.

"Really." Tyler replies, snuggling further into Josh's body, "like a Collie or German Shepherd maybe" he's sitting up now, "and he'd be called...Bullet or something badass like that" he presses a kiss to Josh's nose.

"I gotta pick up some milk from the store, I'll be right back baby" he whispers, pulling his shirt and pants on. He presses one final kiss to his boyfriend's lips and leaves. 

Josh has an idea.

-•- 30 minutes later -•-  
"Babe! I'm back!" Tyler shouted to an oddly silent apartment. "Josh! Are you here baby?" He tries again, walking to their kitchen with the bags of groceries he'd gotten. On the kitchen table there was a note. 

'Hey baby  
I went out for a little,  
Picking you up a special present❤️  
I'll be back in a bit,  
Love Josh❤️❤️  
(P.S I love you)'

Okay 1. Weird, 2. A present? He couldn't of...could he? No, ridiculous. Probably just flowers or something. Yeah. Just flowers.

-•- 2 hours later -•-  
Tyler was sitting on the couch, cuddled in Josh's oversized hoodie he keeps stealing, watching some crappy romance movie when there's a knock at the door. Rather reluctantly he gets up and stalks over and opens the door. Standing there is Josh, pink curls wild and messy with a bouquet of roses and oddly wearing a suit? What?

"Joshie? Why...why are you wearing a suit?" He asks because shit, this is weird. "I wanted to give you my gift in style baby boy" he responded coolly. Then he drops to his knees which makes Tyler freak out a little at first, "Pilot! Come here boy" Josh pats the carpet in front of him with his hands. Then, out of nowhere a large German Shepherd comes bounding into Josh's arms and Tyler's jaw is legitimately on the floor.

"Ty, this is Pilot, our new dog!" Josh smiles from his knees. Pilot begins sniffing at Tyler's legs, wagging his tail he jumps up, pawing at Tyler's chest.

"Joshie oh fuck you got us a dog?" Tyler cries, stroking Pilot's head. Yes there are tears in his eyes but who can blame him when his smoking hot boyfriend just got him a d-o-g. "Yep" he smiles again, "and I also got you another little present" he shifts onto one knee, pulling something from his pocket.

"Tyler, I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, because I am nothing but a pathetic mess without you, the very boundaries of the universe don't begin to describe how much love I have for you" he takes a deep breath   
"Tyler Robert Joseph, will you" "yes"   
"Marry"  
"Yes  
"Can I please finish my sentence?"  
"Yes sorry yes" he giggles.  
"Ty-"  
"Yes"  
"Tyler!"  
"Sorry sorry" he giggles more.  
"Will you marry me you big douche?"  
Tyler's actually crying now, "of course I will dog breath" Tyler pulls him from his knees and kisses him hard. Josh slips the ring on his finger, kissing it once it's on. "Mine" he whispers under his breath.


End file.
